Let Me Have You
by xXQuoth NevermorexX
Summary: A pleasant misunderstanding between Erik and Charles, set in X-Men: First Class. Charik.


**Author's Note: **Umm…where to begin? First off, I hope you readers are actually taking the time to read this little note so I can thank you properly. YOU PEOPLE ARE SO INCREDIBLY AMAZING IT IS NOT EVEN FUNNY! My other X-Men fic _Wants and Needs_ wasn't even up for a full two days' time and I already had at least 15 wonderful, encouraging reviews. To be honest, I was really afraid to even write Erik/Charles, wondering whether or not I could adequately portray them, but all the lovely feedback has inspired me. So, here we are with yet another Erik/Charles fic because: you people deserve it, this couple is practically cannon (I don't care what anyone else says!) and is my latest obsession, and because you all moved and inspired me to keep writing. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. And I do hope you read on. Anyway, now that that is over with, I hope you enjoy this slightly more lighthearted fic.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Erik or Charles, but if I did, let's just say the X-Men movies would be rated R.

Let's just say for the sake of being blunt that the sexual tension was so thick, you couldn't even cut it with a knife.

Charles had been feeling it for quite some time- no, Charles had been absolutely PLAGUED by it for quite some time. Normally, Charles would have no qualms about enjoying Erik's company. After all, they were living in his Westchester mansion with a group of teenagers, it only seemed natural. However, Charles' growing attraction-practically infatuation- was beginning to hinder his self-control. Sometimes Erik would flash Charles _that_ smile as they talked and Charles felt like he was going to melt in his shoes. Other times, when Erik and Charles would do trivial, everyday things such as playing chess, their hands would accidentally brush or they would sit just a little _too _close, Charles could hardly form a simple sentence or string together a complete thought let alone act _normal. _

For the love of God, he was a professor! A learned, scientific, logically-sound man. Yet there was something about that metal-bender with his enticing, chilly eyes that caused every logical fragment of Charles to completely disintegrate. Charles thanked his lucky stars that Erik never seemed to really notice the way that he turned into putty around the other man-or he at least ignored it if he did take notice.

It was arguably the most conflicting thing that Charles had ever felt; he hated it with a blistering fury, yet it was the most fantastic thing he'd ever experienced; he silently cursed Erik's charm and astounding good looks that some temptress in hell might envy, yet Charles felt himself begging and _screeching _in his mind for the other man to touch him whenever they were near one another; Charles felt like an idiot, yet Erik made him feel like most incredible human being that ever walked the face of the Earth…

To add to Charles' frustrations, it seemed as though Charles wasn't the only one aware of escalating feelings towards Erik, as several of the kids gave him strange looks whenever he was with Erik, especially Raven, who always gave him a mortifying eyebrow raise as if to say _'You think we don't know what you're __really__ up to…'___.

One particularly horrific afternoon, Charles had announced to the kids that he was going to go train privately with Erik, receiving the typical glances of uncertainty. Alex then spoke up as Charles turned on his heel to walk out.

"I bet those two are going to be engaging in some pretty _rigorous_ training…" The rest of the gang sniggered in response.

Charles had stopped dead in his tracks. He'd left the room where the kids were, but he was still in perfect earshot, one foot about to step out the door whilst the rest of his body still lay inside. It took him a split moment and a slight reading of Alex's mind for it to register in Charles' subconscious precisely what Alex was implying. Charles felt a scarlet blush creep all the way to his earlobes. He could actually _hear _the pounding of his own heart. He then had to awkwardly come up with an excuse as to why he was blushing when Erik was questioned him just before training. Thanks to Alex, Charles was greatly thrown-off for the rest of the afternoon, fantasizing about said "rigorous" activities with Erik rather than focusing on training…

Misery. In that aspect, it was pure misery.

Even now, as Charles found himself walking alongside Erik, he had to clear his mind completely and take elongated breaths every so often, like a stressed teenager taking a grueling test. It often made him feel rather pathetic, but then again, no one ever said it was easy falling in love with one of your best friends…

Charles and Erik were walking down the hallway in utter silence, leaving Charles to be victim to his racing thoughts, despite his fruitless efforts to suppress them. He began clenching and unclenching his fists nervously.

Finally, after what felt like three hours' time to Charles, he and Erik approached the door to Charles' private study. With the slightest twirl of both his index and his middle finger, the doorknob turned obligingly and caused the door to swing open. Charles broke free of his thoughts with a small shake of his head. As Erik led the way into the room, Charles followed after him, no longer drowning in his ocean of thoughts but still deathly silent.

"Charles, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you..." Charles' head snapped in Erik's direction as he beckoned him. "Please, let me have you on the couch here."

Charles immediately jumped to conclusions. He'd never felt so physically connected to his body; his feet felt like they were made of lead, he felt sickeningly lightheaded and concurrently felt a deep blush stretch across either cheek, and it felt as though the lining between his outer skin and his heart had magically thinned, as his heart thumped more spasmodically than it ever had in his life before. He couldn't even think straight. _Did-did Erik just ask me to…?_

"E-excuse me?" Charles managed to croak out.

Erik turned to look him full on in the eye, his eyebrows cocked in confusion, "I just said that I wanted to-" He seemed to stop mid-sentence and a flickering of understanding crossed through his steely eyes. Then, _oh God,_ he flashed that sexy, melting-smile that Charles adored so much.

"You thought I wanted to- oh Charles, that's absolutely…adorable of you." He said in a gritty, sensual tone.

Charles' blushing situation only worsened. Never before in his life did he want his mutation to somehow involve the ability of flight as badly as he did then. Hell, even invisibility would have sufficed. Sadly, he was stuck there. This absolutely took the cake in terms of being the most embarrassing moment of his life. Why did he assume that Erik was asking him to have sex with him? Typically, he wouldn't have jumped to such a conclusion…

Falling in love seemed to cause everything about Charles to flip-flop confusingly. It felt as though even Charles had no clue who he was anymore. It was then that Charles' diamond-esque eyes darted to Erik's face to read his expression and he decided that he should at least say SOMETHING to explain himself…

Charles found himself foolishly stumbling over his words, like a child who didn't know what to say to their mother after they'd just broken her favorite expensive vase. Finally, he was able to gather himself enough to begin to mutter something. "M-my friend, I'm so sorry. I-"

Erik stopped Charles abruptly by forcefully yanking his chin upwards, causing electric blue eyes to mesh with his own gunmetal ones. Charles just stared, feeling dumbfounded and slightly helpless, drowning in Erik's gaze.

"No, not _friend_. That hurts me." Erik watched a look of utter bewilderment crossed Charles' features. "You have _friends_, and then you have _me_." None of this seemed to become any clearer to Charles. His eyebrows were still furrowed in a mixture of puzzlement and slight frustration. Erik rolled his eyes somewhat. How a grown man Charles' age could possibly be so damned cute was far beyond him, yet, here he was staring back at him.

"Charles, I've found myself thinking about you lately…almost every second of free time, you enter my subconscious. I've realized that I cannot _just_ be friends with you. Often times, I find myself reaching to you when we're together. You never notice because I have to force myself to pull back, it's all I can do to not pull you to me and make you completely mine."

Charles' mind was absolutely reeling. He wanted to read Erik's mind to ensure that he'd just heard everything he'd said correctly, but the sincerity in Erik's voice along with his softened expression told Charles that he didn't have to.

Charles exhaled heavily; half from relief, half from decision. "Erik, who's to stop you from doing that now?"

Erik raised an eyebrow in a manner that wordlessly asked, _Do you mean it_?

Charles' heart began to beat rapidly with anxiety; he bit his lip and nodded at the man.

"Erik, my…love. I was yours before you even asked."

Erik closed the gap between the two of them by pressing his lips against Charles', arguably the most glorious feeling Charles had ever experienced in his life. He felt himself sauntering backwards slowly as Erik pushed him, never once breaking the kiss.

Charles eased backwards onto the couch, his back arching as Erik placed himself on top of him. They'd broken away from one another for only a moment, both breathing heavily from the lack of air. However, they immediately went back in. Erik's tongue massaged the outside of Charles' lips, begging for entrance. Charles obliged and moaned into the other man's mouth as Erik's tongue explored every crevice of Charles' mouth.

Erik began to knead and rub Charles' chest and he skillfully began to unbutton the other man's shirt with one hand while the other was entangled in Charles' gorgeous brown locks. Erik's mouth trailed down from Charles' lips, leaving kisses leading down his chin, his neck, his collarbone, his delicious chest…

Charles' eyes lolled in pleasure and he gasped sharply as Erik's hand fingered his member through the lining of his pants. Erik grabbed him with just the right amount of force, causing Charles to groan his name.

"E-Erik…"

Erik smirked; it was music to his ears. However, to attain his prize, he had to remove the pesky clothing that covered Charles's lower half.

Charles felt Erik tug and the hem of his pants and the sound of a zipper unzipping proved to him how quickly this process was going to begin. As he felt his pants being slid off of his body, he couldn't help but smile. That night, it registered to Charles Xavier just how pleasant a misunderstanding could be.

**Author's note: **I was too lazy to write the lemon, you all have my permission to beat me with sticks. I simply HAD to finish this, however. I've been working on it for days, but stupid life kept getting in the way. I was like, "No…must…finish…slash…" -clings to computer- Anyway, I do hope you all like this one. Reviews are love, just like the pairing of Charik.


End file.
